


SHIELD me from this hellhole

by Notchronicle24



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spide
Genre: M/M, PS4 spidey, Spideypool - Freeform, hotel shenanigans, shared room trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notchronicle24/pseuds/Notchronicle24
Summary: Peter and Wade are on the run from SHIELD and come across some not so nice places. This is how it unfolds.





	SHIELD me from this hellhole

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, second post!  
> I wrote this one in my Engineering class so if it’s a little messy.  
> Contact my professor lol.  
> I got the starter sentence from a tumblr post I saw ages ago.  
> I’d link it but I literally don’t remember the post just that quote.
> 
> Righteo, have fun!

“Your whining turns me on.”

“Well, there’s plenty more where that came from!” Peter responded enthusiastically. There’s typically a lot to complain about when you’re on the run from a corrupt government agency and living life from ratty motel, to very-likely-to-have-played-a-role-in-a-homocide-case motel. Needless to say, not a very stable situation to be in.

***

Peters eyes followed the loose cable fluttering in the wind from the poorly constructed motel sign. The place didn’t look all that welcoming and the dismal, flickering light that reflected on the wet pavement, didn’t help the atmosphere in the light. Peter found himself comparing the scene to that in a horror movie. This is where they get murdered and eaten by the cannibalistic housekeeper and her husband. 

“There isn’t any chance we can find somewhere else, is there?” He asked miserably, his eyes still entranced by the “-ACA-CY” sign in front of them. 

“Nope,” Wade said popping the P. He turned excitedly to face Peter trying his best to distract him from the unsavory exterior of the motel. “Oh, but we get free local cable channels and a pool!”

“Lucky us.” Peter picked up his backpack and begrudgingly followed Wade into the courtyard. Much to his satisfaction they were greeted with the sight of an empty pool basin, complete with giant cracks in the cement filled with mold, a pile of wet leaves at the bottom, and what Peter hoped was a lost glove but upon closer inspection turned out to be a dead squirrel. “Man, can’t wait to take a dip.”

Wades enthusiasm deflated a little at the sight of the dismal “pool” but he quickly regained his act. He’d try and make this place as tolerable as possible. He lead the way up the rusted metal staircase to their room on the second floor. He swiped the keycard and pushed the door open, letting Peter enter the room first. “Welcome to Casa de Parker y Wilson!”

Peter made it about two feet in before turning to look at wade with pleading eyes. “Can we please just go find somewhere that doesn’t reek of... of I don’t even know what that smell is.”

Wade sighed, he really didn’t want to be here either but this was the perfect place to lie low for a few days. It had no search results on the internet, the main desk phone was never answered. He knew they needed a break, it was just a shame it had to be here. “But we haven’t tried the TV yet! Look, just watch, as soon as we switch this baby on you won’t even notice the place. You can zone out and just relax.” Wade picked up the remote and manual and started to try and figure out how to turn it on while Peter went to settle into bed, clearly hoping to sleep most of this trip away. Wade held back a groan of frustration when the television set made a sudden cracking noise and failed to even turn on. It was at that moment Peter stumbled quickly away from the bed when he pulled back the covers. 

“Wha-?” Wade started as he turned. 

“That’s blood,” Peter said blankly, grabbing his backpack again, shouldering it and picking up Wades as well, using his free hand to grab Wades wrist and pull him out of the room. 

***

That nightmare motel was the last time they stayed without checking a place out first. A valuable lesson learned. Still they weren’t in any Sheratons but, a drug ring motel is a little better than a SVU special.

“These sheets feel like sandpaper on my skin,” Peter whines at Wade as the other man was situated above him, kissing along his neck. 

“Oh baby that’s it.” Wade groaned, running his hands through Peters hair.

“I hate that each level of this place smells like a different drug.”

“You’re really making me hot, Pete”

“I get tired of having 'Taco Tuesday' every Tuesday.”

Wade pulled away with an offended gasp. “That was too far, Petey.”

Peter pushed himself up so he was resting on his elbows and gave Wade a shrug. “Sorry, not sorry.”


End file.
